30 Days
by writer4everr
Summary: Uchiha cocked his head towards me. "This is Sakura Haruno, my personal assistant. Or as I like to call her, my personal pain-in-the-ass." In which Sakura Haruno agrees to do a favor for a friend and becomes the assistant to popular actor, Sasuke Uchiha for one whole month. Between catty actresses and perverted directors, it's going to be a long 30 days for these two.


**Chapter 1**

"_So what you're saying is you want me to become the personal slave to Sasuke Uchiha?"_

The disbelief in my voice lifted it a good octave or two. Sasuke Uchiha..._the _Sasuke Uchiha, was a mega film star who had legions of prepubescent tweens as adoring fans. It was impossible to go without seeing his face popping up on a screen or magazine spread. And it just so happened that my childhood friend, Naruto Uzumaki, happened to be his manager. _And_ he was looking for somebody to step in for him-a.k.a. me.

"Are you shitting me?" I asked with a mocking laugh.

"Not a personal slave, a personal assistant-slash-manager!" Naruto clarified, impatiently. "You're being over-dramatic again, Sakura-chan." He paused, and then added hastily, "It'll just be for a month while I'm taking care of my _pregnant_ wife." He emphasized the p-word, trying to elicit guilt and sympathy from me.

I snorted in disdain. "I'm trying for medical school, remember Naruto? And look, pandering to an uptight celebrity sounds fun and all, but I'll have to pass." I drawled out, my tone dripping in sarcasm. Granted, I'd never met the guy, but hearing Naruto complain about the guy on a daily basis, was enough to make me want to avoid Sasuke Uchiha as best as possible.

"Exactly!" he pressed with a whine. "You told me you needed money for med school, and here I am offering you a temporary position while you find a real job."

I dropped the pen that I had been twiddling around with. I bit down on my lip, suddenly shut down by Naruto's plausible reason. When did Naruto get so logical? As much as I hated to admit it his reasoning was good. God knows, I needed the money.

Naruto continued on his cheery tone, "...and you're free to help me out. Like I said, it's only for a month! Hinata would hate me if I bailed on her, especially during a time like this." I could practically hear him shudder in fear through the phone.

I huffed, swearing under my breath. It was just like him to ask me last-minute like this. If it hadn't been for the fact that I adored Hinata and had known Naruto since I was in diapers, I would have already hung up the phone.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, this is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about, most girls would kill to have this chance."

"That's my point, Naruto." I twisted an errant strand of hair away from my eyes. "His face is plastered everywhere, he's like a god to half the female population and the only substitute you can find is me? Isn't there somebody actually willing to do the job?"

"I can't hire fan girls!" he wailed. I knew that if we were having this conversation face to face he'd have his blue eyes widened absurdly large in the manner of a puppy. "Look, I already talked to Tsunade baa-chan about getting you to fill in for me and she said it'd be fine, especially since you used to intern at the agency!"

I cringed at the memory. At the end of high school, I'd wanted nothing more than to become an actress myself and so started at the bottom at the position of an intern in the hopes of climbing up the ladder. Thanks to my lovely parents that dream had died a slow and painful death and was replaced with the brand-new, shiny dream of becoming a doctor.

I glanced down, longingly, at the bright red "End Call" button. All counterarguments had escaped me. I hated to admit it but Naruto was right. I was free to help him and I _was _capable of playing personal assistant to Sasuke Uchiha.

A sigh escaped me as I mulled it over. I remembered everything from my past days of interning. Most of them unpleasant experiences, but as Naruto had stated it earlier, I did need the job.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's impatient voice brought me back with a jolt.

"Shit. Yeah, I'm here." I muttered under my breath. My eyes flickered over to the calendar on the wall. _Huh, one month, was it_? "Are you _sure_ there's nobody else at the company that can fill in for you?" My voice edged higher, a half-hearted attempt at evasion.

There was a slight pause at the other end and I heard the faint slurp of ramen noodles. Of course he would be eating right now. "Believe it, Sakura-chan! It's awards season and so all the managers are working overtime for their own celebrities."

"Besides," he added, "You're the only when I can trust Sasuke-teme with."

A little grin lifted the corner of my lips at that. "Naruto…" I hesitated.

"Sakura-chan, please! I will kiss the earth you walk on, I will give up ramen for-"I let out a snort as his sentence faltered. "Okay maybe not that far but I will do something extreme to show my thanks so please, please, please-"

"Okay, okay!" I relented with a sharp sigh. "I'll do it. And I'll make you stick to your word. You owe me big time Naruto Uzumaki."

He gave a dramatic sigh of relief. "I love you Sakura-chan! I'll be there tonight to drop off everything that you need. I promise you won't regret it!" He made a large smooching sound and then the phone clicked as the line went dead.

Something told me in my gut that his promise was an empty one. These 30 days that I was going to spend as Sasuke's Uchiha manager was probably going to be my new-found hell.

* * *

The truth was, even though I'd never met Sasuke Uchiha, I happened to know a few things about him. And no, it wasn't because I was a closet fan. It was because his boss and his manager happened to be people that I considered my second family.

Sasuke Uchiha was under Konoha Entertainment Agency, one of the biggest forces in the industry. Konoha Entertainment Agency (or KEA for short) was run by Tsunade Senju, a powerful business woman who just happened to have a grandson by the name of Naruto Uzumaki-my childhood friend. It was a small world, indeed.

Through Naruto and Tsunade-sama, I'd gotten my first job as an intern at KEA. I'd visited the building multiple times in the past. But today, going back to the building for the first time in almost 3 years was a bit surreal.

The night before, Naruto had stopped by, as promised, and dropped off, among other things, a schedule book. The book was worn and looked every bit as disorganized as I predicted. It was Naruto, after all. Supposedly all Uchiha had today was a photo shoot, so I took relief in the fact that my first day would be relatively easy.

I hesitantly pulled open the doors of the building and walked in glancing from side to side. The building itself was one of the newer buildings in Tokyo and it gleamed above the more modest city buildings in the area. 2 years ago, they had renovated the building to accommodate their growing status and so things were a bit unfamiliar to me: starting with the receptionist at the front.

The current receptionist had cropped black hair and keen eyes. She held the office phone in her left hand while her right hand moved quickly, scribbling down notes. I stepped forward, to wait, and alert her to my presence.

The receptionist gave me a quick, practiced smile as she continued her phone conversation, holding up one index finger, the universal signal for _one moment._

"Uh huh, uh huh. Great, I'll be sure to let Tsunade-sama know. I'm sure she's looking through the proposal with the greatest care." The corner of the receptionist's lips twitched.

"Alright, goodbye. Mm hmm, thank you so much." The phone landed back down with a sharp click and the receptionist looked up with a warm, but slightly frazzled, smile.

"Hi! Shizune, at your service. How can I help you?"

I coughed, clearing my throat. "Uh, Sakura Haruno. I'm filling in for Naruto Uzumaki." I bit down on my lip, "I think I'm supposed to meet with Tsunade beforehand..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"Ohh," Realization dawned upon Shizune, and she perked up noticeably. "So _you're_ Uchiha's new manager." She nodded her head in what seemed like a sympathetic manner. _Oh crap._

"Right," she produced a clipboard and pen. "Just sign in here and you're going to have to do this every time you come into HQ, alright?

I nodded dutifully, and scribbled down my signature with a quick flourish.

Shizune nodded and then placed a standard, manila folder on the top of the counter. "Your badge and ID are in there. You'll need that to access pretty much everywhere, so don't forget it. Also, there's a contract in there requiring that you cannot resign or leave before your allotted time is over and there's also a confidentiality agreement, stating that anything that occurs during your time here cannot be discussed with media and press outlets or we will take legal action against you."

I made a small face, before picking up the pen again and signing all the forms again. Yeesh, I vaguely remembered signing a ton of forms but the confidentiality agreement was something new to me.

Shizune took the signed papers and filed them away neatly. "Very good, now that you're all set-"

"Sakura? Sakura, is that you?"

I whipped, recognizing that voice almost instantly. It was Tsunade with a small smile, striding towards me in a sharp business suit. Although she was Naruto's grandmother and so considered somewhat elderly, she didn't look a day over 40 with red lips and shiny blonde hair.

Her smile widened as she stepped forward to embrace me warmly. "Of course it's you, I'd recognize that pink head of hair anywhere."

Behind me, I heard Shizune stand up. "Tsunade-sama, I was just about to call you up. You know, Miss Sakura?"

Tsunade whirled me back around so that we were now both facing Shizune. "She's Naruto's childhood friend. I babysat the two brats a few times, a while back." Her forehead wrinkled. "Speaking of which, how old are you now?"

"I'm coming up on my 23rd birthday soon."

"Ah, that's right." She sighed in mock anguish. "Ah to be young and beautiful." She pinched my cheeks, and I let out a small sound of protest.

Shizune giggled at the sight. "How adorable! So that's how Naruto was able to find a last-minute replacement.

Tsunade sighed in exasperation, "Sorry about that. I told Naruto months ago to plan for Hinata's labor and get a substitute but of course, he didn't listen. All our usual managers are busy, especially at this time of year."

I shook my head, "No worries. Glad to help out." I grinned briefly.

Shizune nodded her eyes bright. "Your help is much appreciated. Have you any experience in the industry, Miss Sakura?"

"Uh," I scratched the back of my neck, sheepishly. "In high-school I had a desk job here, thanks to Tsunade, and in my freshmen year of college, I interned as an assistant here as well." I offered lamely. As much as I was thankful to Tsunade for giving me those opportunities, I didn't want to seem as if I had gotten a free pass through a family connection.

Tsunade snorted. "She'll be fine, she's being annoyingly modest. I taught her a lot about the industry and she's familiar with everything. It's only a month working for that Uchiha brat."

I stiffened, "Uchiha, 'brat'?" I repeated.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Shizune pretended to be occupied with her computer all of a sudden. Tsunade waved it off, "He's got a bit of an attitude problem, but you'll do fine. If you could handle Naruto for your entire life, Uchiha will be a breeze."

"A breeze," I echoed unconvincingly.

"Anyways," Tsunade checked her silver watch. "I have to be heading down to escort Uchiha to the conference room where you two can meet each other properly. Why don't you head up there first and grab some coffees for the three of us. Shizune can help you with this." She started, "I'll be there shortly, okay?"

I nodded, waving goodbye. Once Tsunade disappeared around a corner I turned to Shizune with a frown, "So exactly what kind of shit did I get myself into?"

Shizune's eyes narrowed at my little profanity, and I made a mental note to check myself. My bad habit of cursing often sometimes slipped when I was supposed to be behaving professionally.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a bit...difficult." she allowed. "He's very closed off, and can be very cold and sullen. It makes it a bit difficult to be his manager when you're with him 24/7, I imagine. For some reason only Naruto was able to open him up a little. Substitutes often complain about Uchiha and that's why we have people sign confidentiality forms now."

I snorted, "Sounds like a real charmer."

Shizune laughed. "Wait till you hear his coffee order." She handed me a slip of paper. "Here's his usual cup of coffee and Tsunade's as well. Your ID badge doubles as a company credit card whenever you purchase something in the building. Coffee shop is on 3rd floor and the conference room is on the 7th in room 703."

"Thanks," I replied skimming over the list. _A grande cafe mocha, no sugar, no whipped cream, extra dry with half skim, half full milk? _What was up with this guy? Even his coffee order sounded pretentious.

I headed towards the elevator, slid the ID card in and pressed down on the shiny '3' button. The doors slid open after 2 consecutive dings and I stepped out, right into the hub of the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was set up in a sort of semi-circle with multiple restaurants lining its exterior. A large spread of white tables and chairs covered the interior where a multitude of sharply dressed men and women sat, eating all types of food from baked goods to full-on meals of pasta and soups.

I spotted the coffee shop almost immediately and stepped inside warily. There was next to nobody in the cafe save for a woman in the corner typing away furiously on her laptop. The woman behind the counter had a cute brown bob and spotted me instantly, her face breaking into a cheery smile. "Hi! Rin's Coffee, how can I help you?"

"Hey," I greeted back, pulling out the slip of paper that Shizune had given me. Like hell, I'd memorize that Uchiha's coffee order. "Uhm, one grande cafe mocha, no sugar, no whipped cream, extra dry with half skim, half full milk, please." I cringed as I read it aloud. No doubt, I sounded like a total snob.

"Mhmm...Wait." The woman paused. "You Sasuke's girlfriend or something?"

I nearly choked, glancing up from the slip of paper to shake my head vehemently. "Oh my god, no!" I cried out. The woman typing in the corner stopped to grace me with a dirty look. I shrunk back, "Oh, shit, sorry."

Rin let out a good-natured laugh, "I'm just teasing. I'd recognize that long order anywhere. Sasuke-san always gets that. Usually I see his manager in here, though, that hyper, blonde kid."

I blinked, surprised at the woman's memory. "Oh, you're right. It's for Sasuke Uchiha. And I'm filling in for his manager. His wife is pregnant and she's in her last month."

"Oh!" Rin eyes widened "No kidding, congrats to him!" She moved around the kitchen, preparing the coffee. "Was there anything else you wanted to get?"

I glanced back down at the slip of paper to read off Tsunade's, thankfully short, order. "Yeah, could I get a tall caramel macchiato?"

"Sure thing, coming right up!" The woman went back to shuffling around the kitchen and in a speedy 5 minutes she was done with both orders.

"Here you go!" I handed her my badge and she swiped it with a flourish. "Good luck with your new job. I suppose I'll be seeing a lot of you. Sasuke-san likes his coffee." She gave a small, knowing smile.

I smiled politely, imagining Uchiha ordering me off to get his coffee with some chagrin. "Thanks see you later!" I offered.

I stepped back into the elevator, which had become noticeably more crowded. Elbows from each direction jabbed me and I squeezed into a little niche in the corner, holding the coffees close to my body, in a protective stance.

Thankfully, the 7th floor came up quickly and I stepped out, craning my neck to search for room 703. I passed down the first hallway, moving past a couple of rooms and came upon the marked room. I jiggled the handle only to find it securely locked. "Ah, sheesh." I muttered under my breath, "Really?"

A light trill rang from my purse and I balanced the drinks on one arm in order to pull out my phone. I glanced down at the screen to see Naruto's face beaming up at me. I slid my finger across the screen.

"What's up?"

"So, how's it going so far?" Naruto asked with bright cheerfulness, saturating his tone.

I sighed, "It's going alright...so far. I haven't even met the guy yet."

"What?"

"Yup, Tsunade already got me on coffee duty before I actually meet him."

I heard him snicker, "Ooh, so you got the grande cafe mocha, no sugar, no whipped cream, extra dry with-

"Half skim, half full-milk." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, the shit you put up with."

"That's not even a quarter of it." he laughed.

"Ugh you got to be kidding-"

"Sakura?" Tsunade's voice echoed down the hallway and I lowered the phone a millimeter. "Hold on a sec, I think Tsunade-san's calling for me." I started down the hallway, my heels clacking against the ground.

"Baa-chan? Well, tell her I said hi. And she _still_ owes me money from the last time we went to the casino together. Oh by the way, there's something you should make sure-BEEP!" The line went dead all of a sudden and I swore, lowering my phone to look at the screen.

"Really, Naruto?" I muttered, pushing the buttons on the phone, irritably as I still continued walking. A message popped up to inform me that the call had ended. Whatever. I had to greet Tsunade and the Uchiha anyways.

I lifted my gaze only to feel my face colliding with woolen fabric. Knocked off-balance, my arm twisted and the drinks in my right arm flew out of my grasp and into the air, landing somewhere outside of my vision.

I recovered with a bit of disorientation. "Shit, sorry. God, I'm so stupid." The man in front of me with whom I'd collided with, had on a crisp black suit and a red scarf which now was soaking wet and dyed an ugly brown. My cheeks burned with mortification. So that was where the spilled drinks had landed.

Another swear escaped my lips and I looked up, ready to drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness. Only, when I looked up, I saw _his _face. There was clear irritation written all over his annoyingly handsome face as he observed the damage and the person responsible for it with a measure of disgust.

I swallowed hard, blinking rapidly, praying that the collision had somehow damaged my eyesight and I was hallucinating. Shit. I blinked twice, but the irritated face remained there. It was his face alright, it was unmistakable. After all, I'd seen it on TV everywhere, on billboards, and on magazines. God, I was so _screwed._

The clacking of heels briefly brought me out of my haze of embarrassment and I heard Tsunade speak, her tone dripping with amusement. "Well, this isn't quite how I wanted you two to meet but...Sakura, this is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke, this is Sakura Haruno, your new personal assistant and manager. _I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine._"

* * *

_A/N: I LIVE! Holy crap it has been forever. Don't hate me too much. I've tried, I really have. I swear I went through like 10 different ideas that I outlined and wrote for but none of them ever amounted to much-except for this one. Now, I'll try my hardest to finish it to completion just like Lethal Love and Bride of the Water God._

_Speaking of Bride of the Water God. ahem. I knew I said that I'd write a sort of sequel for it and I really did try to but I just felt like I couldn't commit to another multi-chaptered story for that universe. However, I am thinking about writing a collection of oneshots that could take place in the past, present, and future of the universe of the BotWG. (i.e. the marriage of Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru's story, Itachi's story) Just stuff that I wasn't able to do in the original story. If you're interested, let me know :)_

_Anyways, I hope you show a lot of love for this new fic. I wanted to try something a little more modern. I'm excited to write all this as I have some pretty awesome ideas for future chapters._

_If you want to follow me on tumblr, please do! I blog about Naruto mainly and I also post updates on stories. My url is writer4everr . tumblr .com, just remember to remove the spaces_

_Whew! That was a long author's note but, I feel like I have a lot to say after that hiatus I took. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and as always please review to let me know what you think :)_

_MUCH LOVE,_

_WRITER4EVERR_


End file.
